Ultimate Nintendo
by Bushido Brown1236
Summary: an AU story dealing with teenaged versions of my favorite nintendo characters, includes plenty of action, drama, humor, and romance to keep you satisfied.
1. Chapter 1

-1Author's note

This story is my first foray into the fan fiction community, so any feedback positive, or negative would be greatly appreciated. The characters in this story are alternate teenage versions of your favorite Nintendo characters, and so thus I don't own any of them even though I wish I did. And so without further ado let's get started!(Oh yeah shout out to two other authors on this site, Dale, and John Skylark. After you finish my story you should definitely read theirs.)

Chapter 1: Things Change

"Hand me dat wrench will'ya boy?" said a stout Italian man with a very bushy mustache, and a bite of impatience in his voice. "Hold on a sec pop, there's something cool on the tube." responded a boy of about 15 not really paying attention to what his father was doing. The man rolled his eyes ,and with great effort extricated himself from underneath the sink they were _supposed_ to be fixing. "That kid of mine," he said under his breath.

"You say something Pop?" asked the boy, once again not really paying attention to his father. The man then preceded to massage his temples gently, "this kid is getting on my last nerve." he thought. " I said hand me that wrench, but you were too busy drooling over that bimbo on the news too notice." the man finished in an exasperated voice. The boy then turned around and met his father eye to eye. Even though the boy was still pretty young he already had a good four or five inches on his father.

"She's not a bimbo Pop why'da always gotta say things like that about people on t.v. huh?" said the boy in an equally exasperated voice. The man squared his shoulders and took a step forward, as he did this the boy felt a lecture coming on and felt his attention slipping away already. " Because, people on t.v. ain't got no work ethic!" the man shouted in an angry voice. "Here we go.." the boy thought, "Here comes the lecture about hard work," he thought in an increasingly bored voice. Not noticing his sons lapse in consciousness the man continued with his speech. " they ain't got no idea how hard it is for people like us!" "Take away all their money, beauty what'dya have? Nothin but a bunch of useless pretty boys and models!"

The man turned around and has he did so massaged his temples once again and said, "For God's sake Mario, how'dya expect to run this plumbing business when I die huh?" The boy who we now know as Mario sighed and turned off the t.v. He then walked over to the toolbox and grabbed a wrench, while doing this he said, "Ah pop you know I hate when you talk about dyin and stuff, it gives me the creeps, "Besides," Mario said perking up, " You're the strongest guy I know pop, you're practically a stallion, why I bet-" "That ain't the point Mario!" his father interrupted, now seriously agitated. It was important he convey this message to his son. "Ever since your mother left us, I found out the hard way that nothin in this world is certain." the man said and has he said this Mario saw how old he looked and couldn't bring himself to tell his father that it wasn't his dream to become a plumber, all he wanted to do was open a pizza shop, and sell mushroom pizza all day. "When I die Mario, I need to know that I left something behind dat's worthwhile, and this plumbing business ,this is it." he finished with a heavy sigh. For a few seconds they stood in silence in the kitchen, then the man looked at his watch and realized what time it was. "Holy, jumpin pirahnas Mario! You gotta get to school!" he ejaculated. Mario then looked at the clock on the wall, and with a shock realized he was an hour late. Picking up his book bag and putting on his red hat, he ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry. As he opened the door he looked back at his father and said, "Don't worry pop, whatever happens I'm gonna make you proud, and if you do bite the big one, I'll make sure that Super Mario Plumbers stays in business, I swear!" and with that he leapt out of the door and ran to school. His father then sat down with a sigh and turned the t.v. on.

"He's a good kid," the man thought to himself. "If he just keeps his feet on the ground and his head outta the clouds he'll be fine." He then flipped through the channels and stopped back at the news that Mario was watching. On it the reporter Daisy Birdo was standing beside a large intimidating man with wild red hair, wearing a suit. She turned to the camera and said, " I'm here live ,with Mr. Bowser E. Koopa, Mushroom City's newest celebrity, Mr. Koopa what are your plans now that you've relocated here?" she asked. The man paused for a second, and then a devilish grin crossed his face and he answered, "Oh I have big plans Daisy big plans……."

End of chapter 1

Preview of Chapter 2

Mario races to get to school, meanwhile we learn that Bowser's not the only new resident in Mushroom City, as our favorite sword wielding mute hero makes an appearance, and a certain blonde haired princess might show up. Don't miss the next exciting chapter of Ultimate Nintendo!

Well what did you think? I know it's probably not what you expected, but trust me while it may be different it will still retain that same Nintendo quality. Until next time I leave you with this message…….WELCOME TO TERRORDROME!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Author's note

Well, what'd ya'll think of the 1st chapter? I promise things will pick up in the action department pretty soon. So without any more further ado let's get into chapter 2. Oh yeah I don't own any of these characters, I should though.(P.S. _Definitely _check out two of my favorite authors on this site Dale, and John Skylark.)

Chapter 2: Links's Awakening

"Sure, that's all you've got to report,_ Doctor?"_ said the man that was standing, with a mocking inflection on the last word. "I am-I am completely sure about the results." stammered the doctor in intimidated voice. The two men were standing in a bleak, dank looking stretch of alley, in one of the worst sections of Mushroom City. Well, one of them was standing, the threatening man in the red trench coat whose face was hidden in shadow was standing calmly, with his hands in his pockets, however the doctor was cowering against the wall, sweating profusely. It was 8:00 A.M. and the doctor had just finished an all-night shift at the free clinic, when he had gone to his car, this man approached him and beckoned him into the alley.

The doctor had looked around nervously to make sure no one was observing them, and then quickly followed. "I said the results are absolute." continued the doctor in a more aggressive voice then he had intended. He gasped slightly at his own daring, before continuing. "Tell your boss the results are absolute, and they can't be changed!" said the doctor as we advanced from the wall. "You can also tell him, that I am through playing these games, and I am through being his lapdog!" shouted the doctor violently now seized with passion. Done were the days when he would slave for hours over futile experiments. Done were the long arduous nights, pouring over document after document all producing the same result! He was through with it all! "What does he think, he can intimidate me by sending you goons!?" spat the doctor finally snapping under the pressure. All the while the man in the red trench coat stood calmly with his hands in his pockets. "Well he can't! and if you'll excuse me I'll be getting home to my wife!!" said the doctor as he made to walk past the man. However as soon as he stepped forward, the man reacted. In one swift motion he removed his hand from his pocket and seize the doctor by throat, pinning him against the wall. As the doctor sputtered, and gasped for breath, he finally got a good look at the man's face, as his sudden movement had thrown it into the shallow light that managed to seep into the alley.

What he saw almost caused his heart to stop, for the man's face was not a face at all, but a mask. It was an all white mask, with three holes, one for each eye, and a small round hole for the mouth, the doctor screamed but all the oxygen had escaped his lungs. The trench coat man chuckled at the doctor's clearly terrified expression and said, " What's the matter doc? I thought I didn't intimidate you?" he asked in a mock-concerned voice. "As it stands you don't look intimidated-" said the man snapping back to his usual manner of speaking. "You look scared shitless." he finished in a sinister voice. With his free hand he reached into his coat and pulled out his favorite gun, a silver .44 Magnum nicknamed "Lucy". Before the doctor could react, Lucy had been shoved into his still open mouth. "You see Doc, me and Lucy here weren't sent to get an update on your progress," said the man that we know as a hitman. "We were sent to evaluate whether or not it was worth keeping you on company payroll." The doctor's eyes widened at this, and he tried to speak ,or scream but Lucy prevented him. A sharp clicking sound let the doctor know that Lucy had been cocked. "I'm sorry to say that you didn't pass our little test," chuckled the hitman in a perverse way. Suddenly the chuckling stopped, and his hand steadied, and then in a sinister whisper, " Say hello to St. Peter for me will'ya Doc? "Tell him-" said the hitman considering something for a moment, while the doctor preceded to urinate on himself. "Tell him," said the hitman in a final sort of voice, deciding on what he wanted to say, "That the Shy Guy sent you." and with those words he squeezed the trigger and……

BANG!!!! Mario slammed into the side of a long black limousine that had just pulled off from a previously red light. "Damn!" Mario thought, "I shoulda looked both ways…" As he lay on the ground trying to determine whether or not he had neck pain, and whether he should sue, the driver side door, and one of the passenger doors opened. Out of the driver side door stepped a young woman in her early twenties, with auburn colored hair and green eyes. Mario thought she would have been attractive if she hadn't just run him over. "Hey! Watch where you're goin you little brat! You could've gotten killed!!" screamed the woman shaking her fist. On second thought, Mario pondered she's not that hot. Before Mario could think of a comeback to her, the one who had gotten out of the passenger door interrupted. He was a handsome tall young man of about 17 ,with short blonde hair, and shockingly blue eyes. "Navi.." the man said in a cool refined voice "I would appreciate, if you would be more aware when you are driving, you could have seriously injured him." he continued. By the way that he talked and the fact that he rode around in a limo, Mario could tell this guy was rich. The woman named Navi then turned towards the man and in a pleading voice tried to explain herself. "It wasn't my fault! This idiot just ran out of nowhere! There was no way I could see him!!" Navi shouted in a hurt voice. Mario was dimly aware of the fact that he was late to school, but his head was throbbing so he stayed put. "Now ,now, Navi, there is no need for name calling." said the man in a scolding voice. "In fact, I think you should apologize for hitting him." At this suggestion Navi became even more incensed. " Apologize!? Are you insane!?!" screamed Navi, fire practically pouring from her mouth. "He should be apologizing to us, for making us even more late!!!" The man however stood his ground and began to respond, before Mario interrupted.

"Listen, I'd love to stay here, and listen to you two lovebirds argue all day-" Navi and the man both turned scarlet at this statement. "But I've gotta get to school, preferably before lunch starts!" As he said this Mario, picked up his book bag, put back on his hat and started to walk off. Mario had walked about a block, when he heard a shout from behind him. It was the man. "Hey, listen if you're trying to get to school I can give you a ride!" ignoring a threatening look from Navi he beckoned Mario back to the limo. Feeling he had nothing to lose Mario turned around and walked back. When he had gotten back the man held out his hand, and flashed a quick smile revealing a set of dazzling white teeth. As Mario took his hand the man said, " Nice to meet you, my name is Link what's yours?"

Twenty minutes later Link and Mario discovered, that beside their financial differences they had much in common, including their favorite band a group called _Starfox_ and, they both were big fans of the Team Rocket soccer team. Before Mario knew it they had already reached his school Mushroom City High. Getting out Mario said, "Well Link, it was nice talkin to ya, maybe I'll catch you again sometime soon!" Link's response was a smile and a slight laugh. "Sooner than you think Mario, this is my new school…."

End of chapter 2

Preview of Chapter 3

Link starts his first day at Mushroom High, and while it seems that he's just another rich pretty boy, there is a whole other side of him that will be revealed. At the same time Bowser makes his first move, good or bad? We'll find out. And on top of that we'll be introducing to a few more old favorites, in the form of Ness, Samus, and yes Peach _will _be in this chapter!! Till then don't miss the next exciting chapter of Ultimate Nintendo!

Well what did you guys think? Listen, I know I said Peach might be in this chapter, but that's just it I said might. However she along with Ness, and Samus will definitely be in the next, until then see'ya!!


End file.
